


Sign of Luck

by Daegaer



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Age of Sail, Appease the Aztec Gods Drabble Challenge, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Heathen God Challenge, Immortality, Pirates, Sailors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Originally postedherefor Circe Tigana's drabble challenge to return all 882 pieces of Aztec gold, in the form of drabbles.
Kudos: 10





	Sign of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://circe-tigana.livejournal.com/247866.html?thread=3605306#t3605306) for Circe Tigana's drabble challenge to return all 882 pieces of Aztec gold, in the form of drabbles.

The little midshipman tossed the glittering coin up in the air. That Spanish lieutenant had had to revise his opinion of the skills of English boys at cards, he thought complacently. He thought he might send the piece home to his mother to amuse her.

He was returning to his ship when the pirate came up behind him, ready to kill and steal. It was an early sign of his luck that at that moment a crowd of his shipmates spilled drunkenly onto the street.

'Mr Aubrey!' they cried, 'Good evening!'

The pirate took his purse, but not his life.


End file.
